<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>christmas time with you by jongseong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331733">christmas time with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongseong/pseuds/jongseong'>jongseong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Party, Cute, Gen, Holidays, Homesickness, pouty niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongseong/pseuds/jongseong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>due to the upcoming holidays, niki has been feeling very homesick. to help with this enhypen decide to throw him his own christmas party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>christmas time with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“have you guys noticed nikis been acting weird?” jungwon breaks the silence in the dining room.</p><p>all of the members were eating dinner except for the youngest who was tucked away in their room, probably already sleeping. he kept declining their offers of food and using the excuse of being sleepy as a way to get out of the situation.</p><p>“he’s been sleeping a lot lately.” heeseung says around the piece of chicken in his mouth.</p><p>“and also very pouty too.” jay chimes in. the other members speak up about nikis recent behavior and moods, all except for sunoo.</p><p>“why are you so quiet?” jake asks sunoo who is sitting right next to him.</p><p>“oh because niki told me what's wrong when we were in bed.” sunoo says nonchalantly as he picks up more food with his chopsticks.</p><p>everyone turns to face him. “ why didn't you say that before.”</p><p>“none of you asked me.”</p><p>“well what is wrong with niki?”</p><p>sunoo takes a sip of his soda before he explains, “niki misses his family. it's his first christmas away from them and he can't go back due to the snow so he's feeling down right now.</p><p>it's quiet before they're all gasping.</p><p>“that makes so much sense.” sunghoon is the first one to say something.</p><p>“but why did he only tell you?” heeseung points his chopsticks towards sunoo.</p><p>“he didn't want to tell me but he came to my bed crying and i forced it out of him.” sunoo replies.</p><p>everyone just hums or nods their heads to show they're listening.</p><p>“then we should do something to cheer him up.” jake says.</p><p>“what about throwing a christmas party for him here?” jungwon suggests.</p><p>“that's a good idea.” jay says. “we can go out tomorrow.</p><p>“but how will we distract niki?”</p><p>they all look to sunoo again and this time he stares back in confusion. “why are you all looking at me?”</p><p>“you can stay home tomorrow and keep niki company.” heeseung tells him.</p><p>“but i want to go shopping too!”</p><p>“somebody has to keep him company and you guys are the closest.”</p><p>“what about jungwon?”</p><p>“jungwon you can stay too.” jake tells the youngest.</p><p>“wait do you guys really think it's a good idea to leave the three youngest home alone?” sunghoon asks.</p><p>“they will be fine.” heeseung assures. “hopefully.”</p><p>after cleaning up the trash left behind from dinner, the oldest four making a plan of what items they need to buy and what they're going to do for the party.</p><p>—</p><p>“is there anything else that we need to get?” sunghoon asks jay who has the list written on his phone.</p><p>jay pulls his phone out of his pocket and finds the list. “we got the tree, ornaments, wrapping paper, presents for niki, and candy.”</p><p>“i think that's everything.” jake says. “let's go back home now, it's getting late.”</p><p>the boys walk out of the shopping center holding all of their bags, except for jake who's holding the tree box because no one else wanted to do it. they make their way to the train station and onto the train that takes them home.</p><p>a couple of people stare at them but they don't really pay any attention to it. they busy themselves with a conversation about how they plan to decorate the apartment.</p><p>the train comes to a stop and all four jump off at the terminal. it only took them a few minutes to walk back home thanks to the station being so close to it.</p><p>one of them texts sunoo to ask where niki is to which he replies that the younger is sleeping like always. heeseung leads the way up the stairs to their door, the other three following behind him like little ducklings.</p><p>when he opens the door, they're met with a giant mess in the living room. there's different board games and card games scattered  around the floor.</p><p>jungwon and sunoo are spread on the couch, both occupied by things on their phones to notice the olders. niki is missing from the room which means he's laying in bed.</p><p>“what was going on here?” heeseung asks. the two boys jump in shock, not having expected the others to arrive so fast.</p><p>“oh hyungs!” jungwon walks over to the door. “we were playing games to cheer up niki”</p><p>“yeah and then he started to fall asleep on the floor so we put him in his bed.” sunoo says from behind jungwon.</p><p>“less talking more walking.” jake groans. “this tree is heavy.”</p><p>jungwon and sunoo back up to allow space for the others to come in. they place the bags down in a corner of the living room that isn't covered in games.</p><p>jake throws himself on the couch and wipes the imaginary sweat off of his forehead. the two youngest rush over to see the stuff in the bags.</p><p>after a short ten minute resting break, they all decide to set up the decorations tonight. niki definitely isn't gonna wake up anytime soon so they won't get caught.</p><p>jay and heeseung being the tallest set up the tree and put the ornaments on it. sunoo and sunghoon do other decorations like placing garland around the tv stand and coffee table. wrapping the gifts was what jungwon and jake were left to do.</p><p>it took them a little over an hour to finish decorating and they were all exhausted. the time was sometime after midnight when they all went to bed.</p><p>—</p><p>sunoo was the last to wake up out of the other members minus niki, who was laying right beside him. he heard someone whispering his name which is what woke him up.</p><p>“sunoo!” sunghoon whisper-shouts the youngers name one last time.</p><p>sunoo raises his head up to let sunghoon know to stop calling his name.</p><p>“wake niki up and put this on him then bring him out to the living room.” sunghoon hands sunoo a makeshift blindfold which is actually just a random tie from their closet.</p><p>sunoo takes the blindfold and puts it on the bed before fluffing out his flattened messy bed hair. he shakes the boy beside him in an attempt to wake him up.</p><p>“niki.” he calls out. “it's time to wake up.”</p><p>“no. go away.”</p><p>“niki.” sunoo says more sternly, trying to seem more serious. “get up now.”</p><p>niki bursts out into a fit of laughter at the older. sunoo crosses his arms and pouts.</p><p>“niki i'm being serious.” sunoo says.</p><p>“fine i'm up.” niki sits up and rubs his eyes. “what is so important that you needed to wake me up?”</p><p>“you can know later now put this on.” sunoo gives niki the blindfold.</p><p>niki looks at questionably before he puts it on, sunoo helping to secure it in the back.</p><p>“wait but how will i get down?” niki asks.</p><p>sunoo stops climbing down the steps of the bunkbed,  realizing that he didn't even think about that.</p><p>“i don't know.” sunoo admits. “just feel around and if you fall i'll catch you.”</p><p>niki laughs again before cautiously climbing down the stairs. he made it down successfully and sunoo takes his hand to guide him through the room.</p><p>they stop walking when niki is in the middle of the living room and sunoo let's go of his hand and rushes over to the couch. jay hands him a santa hat that matches all of theirs to put on when he sits down.</p><p>“okay now take off your blindfold.” somebody tells niki.</p><p>niki pulls it off and closes his eyes at the sudden brightness. he rubs his eyes before opening them to see everyone staring at him with wide smiles.</p><p>“merry christmas niki!” they all shout in unison.</p><p>niki takes a moment to look around the living room at all of the decorations. everything is in a red white and gold color scheme. there's a pile of presents that all have nikis name on it under the tree.</p><p>“you guys did all of this,” niki gestures to everything around the room. “for me?”</p><p>“of course we did.” jungwon gets up and puts the last matching santa hat on niki, the rest following him and they all surround niki.</p><p>“sunoo told us that you were sad because you couldn't celebrate christmas with your family so we planned this for you.” jake informs him.</p><p>“hey! he wasn't supposed to know i told you guys!” sunoo scowls at the older.</p><p>“it's okay.” niki giggles. “no ones ever done anything like this for me before.” his voice starts to waver a little bit.</p><p>“aw niki is going to cry!” jay teases the younger.</p><p>“shut up jay.” sunghoon lightly pushes jay out of the way, which makes everyone laugh.</p><p>once the laughter settles down, niki pulls them all in for a hug as a way to say thank you.</p><p>“okay enough with the sappy stuff.” heeseung claps loudly. “let's see niki open his presents.”</p><p>they all shout in agreement and rush over to sit around the tree to watch the youngest open all of the gifts. the rest of the day is spent playing games and eating all of the candy that they bought from the store.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to anyone who reads this fic of enhypen being cute for the holidays! merry christmas!! 🎄</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>